She's A Lady
by Zackary Anderson J
Summary: As Harry's fifth year rolls around, a new prophesy comes with it. With the future war in the past, hate turns to love and reluctance turns to enthusiasm. But is it a curse or is it truly meant to be? Snarry; vampire!Snape
1. Shes a Lady

CHAPTER 1NE: SHE'S A LADY

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters, artistic inventions, etcetera. J.K. Rowling wrote it, Bloomsbury Publishing and Arthur A. Levine Books published it, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cauron, and David Yates directed it, David Heyman and David Barron produced it, and Warner Brothers distributed it. I am merely a boy with plot bunnies in his mind; all I own is a poster, a pop out calendar, a Harry Potter Widget, all of the books, harry Potter: Film to Page, all of the movies, a white/red/black crowntail betta named Salazar, a grey doubletail named Bartemius, a crowntail named Voldemort, a black halfmoon-betta named Severus, a brown delta-tail betta named Fenrir, a silver/white rosetail-betta named Lucius, a seven week year old [about an inch long] male betta [unsure of what type] named Rabastan, a blue veil-tail betta named Draco, a tan/striped female splenden-betta named Pansy, a red crowntail female named Alecto, a green/blue corwntail named Bellatrix, a blue crowntail female named Millicent, and a white/red female plakat named Narcissa. She's a Lady belongs to Forever the Sickest Kids. Not me.**

**(::. .Okay, I'm obviously not making anybody go through some awkward gender switch and give them a twat. The title and lyrics are purely due to the fact that the plot I had in mind fit with it and Harry and Snape's relationship and feelings towards each other in my eyes. Replace the words "she/she's/girl" with "he/he's/boy" if you must. "He's a lady" doesn't quite give off the right vibe either though… The whole song is great you should listen to it, if you're an avid Snarry fan or even like Snarry a little then you should see how I think it describes them even in the slightest way. Cookies for whoever catches the AVPS reference! Enjoy the length of this chapter, I don't normally make em like this! .::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

I'm in love with a girl I hate  
>She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me<br>I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
>I'd trade her in a second<p>

She's a backseat driver  
>A drama provider<br>An instant update of the world  
>She's a first-class liar<br>A constant forgetter  
>She's attractive but bitter<p>

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
>It's a turn around<br>Turn around  
>Baby, don't return to me<br>If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
>And ladies shouldn't be messed with<p>

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

The pressure in harry Potter's lower stomach and groin was nearing _painful _with _unbearable_ following shortly after. It only got more intense with every step he took. Itching to take care of his problem and uncaring of how late he was to Potions Class, he rushed to the bathroom. Merlin knew why he didn't go before lunch ended, but his bladder couldn't wait and it was highly unlikely that the Bat of the Dungeons would permit him to take a bathroom break. His detention would be worth it.

Five minutes late for the first time in his life, Professor Severus Tobias Snape burst from his private rooms from the door that connected them to his class room. He was, for a lack of a better word, pissed. Dolores Umbridge and her disgusting pink clothing had dared enter his previous class and judge, _of all things_, the placement of his rooms and his attitude. He'd certainly like to discuss _her _attitude and the placement of her atrocious being in the school, let alone _his_ classroom. So, rather then getting the Ministry involved in his personal life by taking it out on the cow herself, he was going to take it out on his next class!

Scanning over the wastes of space in his class, his eyes came to a screeching halt and entered a deeper glare at the empty seat next to a frightened looking Ronald Weasley and in front of Hermione Granger who looked close to cursing the missing brat.

"And just_ where,_ Weasley, Granger, is our boy savior?" he growled out at the child's nerve to skip or be late for _his_ class. Both were stammering messes, the bushy one stuttering through an explanation about lunch and the Great Hall while the red one was babbling incoherently.

"_**Where?"**_ Snape roared, fright seeping out of the teenagers in the room and into Snape's stomach. He clearly fed off of their fear.

"Bathroom!" Potter's cronies squeaked out. He seethed,

"Anyone moves before I return and they get detention for the rest of the year."

Snape was in a rage, he'd never been madder. He stormed through the halls, robes bellowing out behind him before he made it to the bathroom two minutes away from his classroom. The door slammed open and the sound of choking and gagging filled Snape's ears.

"Shit," he cursed to himself, sending a distress Patronus to Pomfrey and Dumbledore before hurrying to the fatal positioned child. Several spells were cast that were used for breathing support or dislodging something from one's throat. None of them worked so Snape maneuvered the slowly bluing boy onto his back. Snape began pushing Harry's chest, but the chest compressions weren't working. He silently cursed himself for the umpteenth time that day, begrudgingly pressing his lips against two rosy pink lips that were open and begging for air. Gaining more air for himself, Snape went back to press their lips together again. As he did so, the door flew open once more and Snape groaned. A piercing hot pain came in his neck that spread across his body, warming it like an acid in his veins. He held his neck, bringing to away as his vision blurred at the scent of blood and the feel of it on his fingers. He knew that tainted scent from the Death Eater meetings,

"Snake…" Snape fell unconscious on Harry. Both lay dying.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was, according to popular belief and in accord to his unenjoyable morning, not—repeat <em><strong>not<strong>_ a happy camper. Having woken up unexplainably pissed off with a headache resembling the Cruciatus Curse, he simply wanted to Avada Kedavra himself rather then have to deal with his next class. He could already see it clearly.

His absolute favorite god son would torment his favorite savior of the wizarding world, his favorite freckled red headed Gryffindor-Equal-Rights activist would run his mouth at Severus's unfairness for taking points for the wondrously scarred hero. He'd then mouth off to his less-than-worthless god son, his favorite bushy haired know it all would drone on about something he couldn't care less about, and his favorite plump, stuttering, esteem-lacking waste of space would botch a potion and likely blow something up. Thus resulting in Severus taking points and handing out detentions like Albus Dumbledore handed out lemon drops, while his hands twitched to choke one of the less lucky brats he was forced to spend an hour with.

Of course that urge and choking one of the poor sods would likely end up getting him sacked and cause him to have no use to Dumbledore _or_ Voldemort. His being forced would deem him useless to his self promise to protect the spawn of his best friend, not love of his life, Lily Evans. He most probably _would_ have been in love with her if not for the fact that he liked penis nearly more than she did. And believe him, the female Gryffindor certainly enjoyed her fair share of penis, her tool of a boyfriend made it well known all the while they'd gone out. That was their downfall. He told James that no one wanted to know of his sexual extortions with a mudblood, Lily hears and called him a bloody faggot, and the marauders near tortured him daily, being less okay with his homosexuality then the rest of the wizarding world had been.

Laws were much different then those in the muggle world had been. Since the time of Merlin, who'd been in sexual relations with his very male friend, society had been okay with it. They were treated no different than heterosexuals had been treated. That was made sure of when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin outed themselves as a couple. Of course the obvious laws regarding incest and of an adult entering an intimate relationship with someone under legal marriage age, sixteen. Why it was a year sooner then the legal age for magic use, Severus didn't know.

He was brought out of his musings when the door to his classroom slowly creaked open. Surprise, surprise. His favorite, normally late, concoction of his best friend's egg and the seed of James Potter… forty-five minutes early? He glared as the fifteen year old backed his way into the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"What," Harry jumped and nearly dropped his belongings, startled at the annoyed potion master's voice. He'd oddly expected him to be elsewhere. "are you doing, Potter?" Harry turned about face and took in the man's appearance. His greasy hair was tucked behind his ears and out of his face. His normally scrunched-up-in-anger face looked as if it had an upgrade. He looked less unattractive then he had with his hair hanging limply in his face, his nose seemed smaller without the shading his hair provided. His pale skin contrasted well with his dark eyes, dark hair, and his dark robes. He didn't look nearly as pasty or unnaturally pale. In fact he pulled it off rather handsomely, Harry thought. He pulled it off _really_ handsomely—flushing slightly and cutting of his train of thoughts, harry could pull out nothing but a shrug and a choked out "Nothing," to answer Snape's question. Snape sneered and seethed,

"Lying again. Just like your useless—" Not in the mood to have his late father dragged into this Harry decided to just spit the truth out rather then just swallow it,

"I'm hiding—" Snape cut him off with a snort,

"From your many fans I'm sur—" taking his turn in their little game of cutting one another off, Harry glared back,

"From Ron and Hermion—"

"Why—"

"Do you care?" There was silence. A long silence. Awfully long, really. Both males stood pin straight, sat pin straight in Snape's case, glaring the other down from across the classroom. Snape was the one to break the cycle and sighed as the glare fell and was replaced with a tired look.

"Go and find refuge elsewhere, Mr. Potter." He said softly, gently almost. Harry broke eye contact and looked down dejectedly.

"Yes, sir… sorry…" he muttered, holding his things closer to his chest and he left, opening and shutting the door the same way he had when he entered. Snape sighed again. He did care. He always had. He despised himself for how he treated the boy these past five years and, thinking back on it, he never knew why he started treating him as such in the first place. In all honesty he didn't even look all _that_ much like his pompous good for nothing father, so that was hardly an excuse. Maybe it was the wonder and breathtaking innocence in his eyes that—shut up, imbecile!

Snape growled, not liking where his thoughts were heading. His chair slammed back as he stood, he needed a drink. His fangs began to elongate to an uncomfortable length, his lips parted in discomfort as he entered the wards to his private rooms and made way for the kitchen. In the fridge that was more like a warming box rather then a cooling box, there were two bottles; one a dark red the other a dark and dingy looking shade of yellow, almost brown. The red was type AB- blood, the dingy yellow/brown being a mix of blood and absinthe. Going to class drunk could probably lead to someone being either fatally injured or brutally mauled, so Snape went with the alcohol-free bottle. Drinking his thirst away he washed his wine glass.

He ended up being five minutes late to class, for the second day in a row and the second time in his life, after pacing around in his kitchen lost in his own thoughts. Just how, exactly, was he going to survive having the Potter boy living with him for the next two years?


	2. For Miles

CHAPTER 2WO: FOR MILES

**Disclaimer in first chapter. For Miles belongs to Thrice. Not me.**

**(::. .I am **SO **sorry for all of the delays, I have SATs coming, as well as finals and college preparations. I've had three college interviews this month alone, and I have more next month. On a side note, my birthday was on the 18th! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc! It means so much to me! .::)**

* * *

><p>I know one day, all our scars will disappear, like the stars at dawn<br>and all of our pain, will fade away when morning comes  
>and on that day when we look backwards we will see, that everything is changed<br>and all of our trials, will be as milestones on the way

* * *

><p>The sun was sitting brightly in the sky. The Whomping Willow shook off the morning dew, branches quivering in annoyance at the slight chill left behind. As those branches stretched and shifted back into a more comfortable sitting place, Fawkes waddled his was through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students walked around him, turning at watching peculiarly as the bird made his was to the hospital wing. The students were turning around, bumping into each other, and one or two managed to fall as they tried to rush to breakfast in the Great Hall without stepping on the bird who didn't feel like flying. As powerful and proud of himself as Fawkes was, it was just far too early for him to be awake enough to maneuver his way through the halls without flying into someone or something. So, at 7:03, he was about five minutes away from visiting his favorite student in Hogwarts; the comatose Boy Who Lived. Fawkes' pace was slightly increased from a lazy waddle to a slight but rushed hop in his eagerness to see Harry Potter.<p>

Harry Potter, after the "bathroom incident" as the professors called it, with Severus Snape, had not woken up. Having managed a peek at his timetables, Fawkes knew he had classes with Snape today. Perhaps it was better if the boy woke up tomorrow rather than today to avoid confrontation… Fawkes was sure that once Harry woke up he would be informed that everyone's favorite Professor, well he was Fawkes' favorite professor anyway, had given him mouth-to-mouth which would undoubtedly embarrass the boy.

"Oh!" Poppy gasped as she saw the phoenix stroll into the room. Fawkes trilled a friendly greeting out at the medi-witch. She continued speaking, "Hello there Fawkes, you startled me. Here to see Mr. Potter I take it? Over there by the windows, dear." She pointed, going back to restocking her cabinets. "Don't make a mess."

Fawkes cooed and waddled the rest of the way there. At the floor of Harry's bed, he flew up and sat on the boy's stomach. Blinking at his dirty looking hair after an hour or two of just sitting on him, Fawkes moved up to sit on his chest. He began to preen his hair like he would his own feathers. Harry groaned once Fawkes began working on his fringe. As he shifted his head to the side, the phoenix pulled back in surprise when the fifteen year old's bangs parted. A series of loud trills were released until Poppy hurried to the bedside, asking what was wrong quickly. His wings flapped fiercely, the wind keeping Harry's bangs parted as he gripped the hospital shirt to keep from moving back.

"Fawkes—Fawkes, please! There is nothing wrong with him, what—" She cut herself off with a gasp and widened eyes as she dropped the glass vial of Pepper Up Potion she'd been holding. "He… Dum—Dumbledore!" She rushed off to the fireplace, making an urgent fire-call to the headmaster.

Fawkes stopped his flailing and cooed in trepidation at the boy. He nibbled at the prone teenager's cheek lovingly, one question floating around in his head. Why was Harry's scar… gone?

Harry came to at about ten minutes prior to the beginning of lunch. His scar hurt and he was thirsty. There was a weight on his stomach as well as a hand in his own. Groggily opening his eyes with a groan, Harry turned his head the best he could to the side. The hand belonged to Remus, but he wasn't the one he saw first. His eyebrows scrunched together and his nose did too in a look of mixed confusion and annoyance,

"S…Snape..?"

The Potions Master huffed, "Yes, Potter, glad of you to notice. Now Why is it you've tried to kill both yourself and I?"

"Snape!" "Severus!" Twin cries came from Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts "DADA" Professor, and Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor. A growl accompanied them, erupting from the large, shaggy, black dog seated next to the sickly looking DADA instructor. Said dog was Sirius Black, Harry Potter's god father, and he had a right mind to bite the greasy git. His teeth were bared, how _dare_ he imply his god son would do something as stupid as kill himself!

"Severus, my boy, there is no evidence he did such a thing," Snape just glared at Dumbledore before he replied moments later, his voice laced with a thick coat of malicious sarcasm.

"_Of course not, _Headmaster."

"What happened..?" Harry was confused. He remembered going to the bathroom before Potions class, and he remembered feeling as if he had something stuck in his throat—like a Chocolate Frog's foot or something. He remembered coughing and trying to dislodge it from his throat and then… nothing.

"You don't remember, Harry?" Remus's surprised question didn't really help any. Was Harry _supposed_ to remember what happened?

"Well of course he doesn't!" Cried McGonagall. "It was a very traumatic event!"

Sirius either sneezed or he snorted in agreement with the old witch. Remus gently hit him,

"Hush, that was neither appropriate nor what she meant by that." What she meant by _what_? "Besides, I sure it wasn't _that_ traumatic…"

Harry looked to his godfather in confusion, the question on his face. Padfoot was too busy looking displeasingly at Snape and growling lowly. Snape looked, as always, none too happy. Well, maybe less happy than usual maybe…

"What'd Snape do?" Harry voiced.

"Of course, what did bloody _Snape_ ever do _this _time?" Snape angrily seethed to himself.

"It's honestly not that bad." Poppy huffed as Snape was ignored. Dumbledore sighed,

"Professor Snape saved your life, Harry." What, again? Wait—_again?_

Well, yeah sure there was first year when he did the counter curse to Quirrell's jinx on his broom, but that was about it. Well, and from Moony, Harry supposed as well… and Sirius, but everyone thought he was guilty! There was the fact that Snape was also one of the first to burst through the room when Moody turned out to be Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Alright, yeah, Snape saved him _again_. Why he was okay with that, Harry wasn't sure, but it bothered him that he _was_ okay with it!

"How?"

"A Patronus and mouth-to-mouth, much to the displeasure of _all_ of us, I'm sure." It was Snape who answered that time.

What? Snape's mouth was on… his lips were… what? Harry's eyes were wide and his face flushed. His heart rate increased and Harry felt greatly disturbed at the fact that he had an image of the event, sans him dying, in his head and it didn't exactly disturb him. No, it bloody near _excited_ him. His own excitement disturbed Harry.

There was an awkward silence as everyone stood still. Harry stared owl-eyed at the professor who looked like he regret saving him. The other adults uncomfortably shifted, and Remus squeezed Harry's hand.

"We'll leave you to talk…" Before Snape or Harry could protest, the five of them were walking away, leaving Snape more irked at the wink Dumbledore gave him from his bloody sparkling eyes. The phoenix remained at Harry's side.

"How did I… why… um…" Harry swallowed. Merlin, his palms were sweaty.

"Do cease the consistent stuttering, Potter. How did you _what?_ Nearly kill me? Why _what_?"

"Y-yeah, and why'd you…" Harry blushed, looking away from the potions master only seemed to emphasize the blush though. Snape sneered, not only did the boy risk both their lives, but he didn't even have the courtesy to remember or clearly ask about it? "You know…"

"No, Potter. I am not a mind reader and even if I were, be as it may, I would much rather read the thoughts of someone's head _not_ filled with your father's arrogance and your teenage perversions that you undoubtedly have."

Harry looked even further away. For whatever reason, he felt that tell-tale burn in his nose and eyes signaling that he was a push away from crying. What the bloody hell was_ wrong_ with him, he wondered. Why were Snape's usual harsh words affecting him so bloody much? Normally he wouldn't care, but something was different.

Just what the hell did that bastard do to him?

Snape sighed, "We are unsure of what happened. You weren't breathing and all spells normally used to fix that problem did not work. I sent a message to the Headmaster and Madam Pomphry and attempted mouth-to-mouth. You did something, and I was poisoned—"

"Snape, I didn't do anything!" The man scoffed; like he would believe him on that.

"Clearly not. Why were you choking, Potter?" It was more of a demand than it was a question to be honest.

"I wasn't!"

"_Don't_," he raised his voice threateningly "lie to me, boy! Why?"

"I don't remember, I don't know! One minute I was pissing and the next my scar hurt and I had to clear my throat but it was like I couldn't! I don't know!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. They were fixated on Harry's forehead. The silence and the staring made Harry nervous. He touched his scar.

Well, he tried to anyway. The normal smooth lump of scarred flesh he usually felt was absent. Rubbing frantically at his forehead, as if it magically moved, Harry's breathing increased. He suddenly froze as Snape lay his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, gaining his attention.

_Snape_.

"What did you do…" He whispered it so softly and horrified that the Potions Master almost didn't hear him. He shook his head as Harry's lower lips began to tremble.

"Your scar… your…" his eyes flickered briefly to where the scar should have been. "_Connection_ to the Dark Lord… it has disappeared."

Harry gasped, "It's what?"

The phoenix still had yet to leave his side.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading! Please review!(:<p> 


End file.
